Detention Girl
by adnamae
Summary: This is a remarkable story about a girl and her new encounter in detention


This is my first fan-fiction please tell me if it's good and maybe I'll write a second chapter to it. I hope this send out a good message or someone out there can relate to it.  
  
Yep that was the late bell ringing for class. I'm always late I don't know what they expect from me. It's not going to matter anymore, cause I'm always getting made fun of by the preps. I just look at them with their little pink skirts on and their stainless white t-shirts. Ha! I laugh at them always trying to be in style reading those Teen Bop magazines. They just think that I don't have any feelings at all. Always they're trying to tear me down thinking that if I wear all black that I'm a terrible girl and I'm so out of the fashion streak. But you know what I don't think I need to fit in I'm my own person and I like to stay that way. Doesn't everybody? By the looks of them, I doubt it. Ugh! Now I have to head to class,  
  
Oh, great another day of detention, why must I live through this pain and agony. As I walked down to the detention hall I waved to my fellow detainees. "Hey what's up, Jane", said Joey over in the corner. I sarcastically replied "Nothing much just another day here in this beautiful, bright, welcoming room." The proctor sat down and told me in the most awkward voice "So Ms. Jane another day eh? I suppose I'll be seeing you for the rest of your life huh?" " Oh yes Ms. Brown that was a very encouraging statement, but if you keep going on maybe you won't be here tomorrow!" The other detainees watched in awe as I told Ms. Brown off, yes I'm sure she was very angry with me. "Ms. Jane would you like to meet me outside for a moment?" she said in an angry voice. I replied "No not really I'm quite comfortable in this place where I belong right?" She yelled "That was a rhetorical statement Ms. Jane and when I say I want to see you outside I mean that I want to see you outside, now get your butt out of there!"  
  
Slowly I was forced to walk out of that comfy, cozy, place where I would be spending the rest of my life in. God I hope someone would help me out with this life of mine. "Ms. Jane, I was wondering if you wanted to talk this little quarrel out so maybe we can go for a milkshake down at the nearest diner." "Is this a trick?" I asked suspiciously. "No I just want to get to know you better as a person instead of one of the "regulars."  
  
Hmm.I felt this was just a tad suspicious, but c'mon, I realized that she's an old hag and I suppose she needs some friends to upgrade her life. So we headed down to the diner and both ordered up Chocolate shakes. "So, I see we have something in common," she let out. "Yes, we both like chocolate shakes, that's a miracle, you don't see people drinking chocolate shakes everyday," I said sarcastically. "So Jane how are you getting along with the girls at school, you know those ones who wear those cute pink skirts?" I spitted my shake out "Ya right, as if I would talk to those girls they're so preppy and walk around thinking they own the whole frickin school." "I understand I was just like you when I was young, Ms. Brown admitted. This is why I work at this school as the detention proctor, because I remember how boring it was for me to be there everyday. I was there because I think that the teachers just always wanted to pick on me because of the way I dressed. You probably ask why I stay in school, it's because my parents basically bribed the principal and extra twenty dollars a month to keep me in school, because if that record showed at any other middle school they'd drop me in a minute." I was shocked that there was another person just like me in this world and the person who I thought that I had least in common actually turned out to be on of the people I was closest to. "Ms. Brown your story was inspirational to me.you are one of the people who now are one of my friends except my detainee friends in detention. I really think I want to clean up my act. Cause I don't want to be in there for the rest of my life, cause who does." Ms. Brown chugged out, "It's not that easy to just turn your act around you are going to work hard at it, very hard, I wish you the best of luck and now we'll keep on talking to each other keeping contact. I'm so glad that we are friends now."  
  
Please respond if you would like a second Chapter (hint: it's going to be about Jane's life when as she struggles to clean up her act) 


End file.
